A Beautiful Disaster
by TheCreoleEggRoll
Summary: Barry is a clumsy, laid-back, rookie cop for the CCPD at day and The Flash at night. Caitlin is a strict, intelligent, and determined forensic scientist also working at the CCPD who has quite an opinion on Barry. But when a literall fall makes them realize how much they need eachother, will love conquer it all or will it just be another failed realationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:P. Its Vic again:)Ok so I just wanted to say, thank you to the people who have been reading my fics, and if you have not, I would really appriciate it if you please do.Well...thats it. So thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **April 24** **, 2018**

 **10:03 pm**

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

According to Caitlin, today was beyond tiring. Today was Caitlin's third day of working at the CCPD as a forensic scientist, and while she sat on her chair in her lab with piles of paper stacked in front of her ready to be sorted case by case, she realized (for the hundreth time) that she was already beyond exhausted.

Her new friends that she met at the job, Felicity Smoak and Winn Schott, both left early with a plan to "let loose and get a little tipsy,"they claimed, at a local bar and where both planning to finish up their cases early the next morning.

Caitlin, on the other hand, _did_ want to spend a little bit more time with her friends, since she already finished her main case earlier today, but for one, she didn't want to go to a bar and have to stay up late driving drunk Felicity and Winn to their homes, and two, she needed to finish organizing her lab which she has yet to do because she has been getting so many requests to help her friends do their own things.

She sighed. "This is what I get for helping Winn and Felicity all day," she mumbled. She groaned before continuing to sort her papers to their respective cases, careful not to make any mistakes.

XXX

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry didn't mean to stay so long. He needed to be at his parent's house for his family's weekly dinner, and he knew that he was going to get killed for coming home somewhere near 11 when he was supposed to be there no later than 9:30.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Mom is _really_ going to kill me." he mumbled, checking his phone for any messages. He unlocked his lock screen to find that he had gotten a text not too long ago from none other than, his mom, Nora Allen.

 **Mom:** **Barry, where are you? Me and your father are wating for you! The food is getting cold.**

Barry sighed. "Well I'm guessing they're still waiting," he told himself.

 **Barry: On my way!**

After slightly grinning at his watch, he jumped up, grabbed his belongings, and sprinted from his lab upstairs to the downstairs lobby towards the elevator which was just now shutting its doors.

 _I can make it_. He told himself, forcing himself to run even faster before the doors closed.

He could make it.

He could _actually_ make it.

He _is_ going to m-

Just as he was about to make it to the elevator, he crashed into a petite woman with a large cup of coffee in her hand, which is of course now, on the floor.

 _Oh._ Barry thought.

 _Oh no._ Barry winced.

He looked up at the woman, realizing that not only did the coffee spill on the floor, but also on her crisp, white blouse and her black blaizer- which, Barry thought, looked _exeptionaly_ good on her.

"Great," the woman said sarcastically, looking up at Barry with a dissapproving look as she removed her blaizer, which didn't seem to protect the rest of her blouse from getting soaked by the now cool beverage.

Barry shyly rubbed the back of his neck and sighed once more. It felt like there where 5 million people staring daggers at him when in reality it was only the angry woman herself. And it didn't help that he noticed that she looked kinda cute with that look on her face.

Barry glanced at his watch. He had already been standing there for 2 minutes. He needed to hurry if he didn't want to be greeted a cold death stare from his mother and an even colder dinner.

 _Pull yourself together Barry,_ he reminded himself. He sighed and glanced at her name on the cup that was on the floor before picking it up.

"I apologize, but I'm really in a rush right now. I will make sure to buy you another coffee to replace that one tommorow."

The woman nodded, and Barry sighed in relief. "Great. I will be here with your coffee tommorow, _Caitlin._ " Barry said, testing the name on his tongue approvingly. She nodded again in response.

He couldn't help but notice that she was slightly shivering inside her now dirty and wet blouse.

On instinct, Barry took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Her angry stare lessened and she replaced it with a small grin. And he couldn't help but realize how _beautiful_ she was.

He shook his head, snpping himself out of her trance before he did something he would regret.

"You can give it back when you like," he said. "Have a good night," he added, before sprinting into the elevator door and once outside with no cameras or pedestrians watching, speeding to his parent's house, with Caitlin's coffee cup in hand and her face in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello=) I wanted to clear things up a bit to give you guys a better idea of how things are set up. So for starters, Barry will have his powers in this AU. Although, Caitlin does not have powers in this one (sorry). Felicity and Winn are Caitlin's friends and they all work at the CCPD together. Barry also works at the CCPD but is just a regular police officer.** **Oh, and also Barry and Iris** **dated for a long time in the pa** **st but they eventually broke up.**

XXX

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **7:32 am**

 _ **Caitlin's POV**_

The next morning, Caitlin noticed that she strangely still smelt like coffee just after taking a shower, even though she made sure to use her strongest smelling body wash to atleast somehow disguise the smell.

"Stupid guy," she mumbled to herself as she stood in the mirror while curling her hair with her curling wand, now realizing that she never got the guy's name.

"If he wasn't so clumsy he wouldn't have had to worry about buying me another coffee," she sighed, plopping her hands on her sides, "and I would've never smelt this way."

She heard a light patting of feet towards her and slightly grinned knowing who it was.

She immedietly turned and squated down to see her golden puggle pup, Maggie.

"Hey my Mags," she cooed, rubbing her behind her ears making the puppy nuzzle her head in Caitlin's hand.

"I bet your hungry," she whispered happily as the pup immedietly snapped up from Caitlin's hand and sprinted out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

Caitlin stood up and walked to the kitchen to feed Maggie and take her to her next door neighbor, Eddie, who watched Maggie when Caitlin wasn't present to.

"At least there is _someone_ in this world who doesn't make me want to rip my hair out," she muttered to herself as she locked the door to her apartment, her purse and phone in hand.

XXX

 **8:15 am**

 _ **Barry's**_ _ **POV**_

Barry was proud of himself. He actually woke up earlier than usual, having had so much time that he pressed his clothes, walked his old neighbor's dog, made a good breakfast, and even packed some for Caitlin.

Although he was sure that he didn't make the best first empression to her, he was determined to get to know her a _little_ better- which he knew it would be hard, but he could do it.

He slept the night before with a huge smile plastered on his face, and although he told himself that it's because he had recently caught the main suspect to a almost cold case single handedly, he knew that it was because of Caitlin.

And he was well- in awe. Only a year ago he had been dating his childhood best friend Iris, for 5 years before she dumped him. And everyone knew, that he took it _really_ hard. So the fact that he could fall for someone that he barely talked to for a minuete, it said something. Something that he didn't want to understand nor get rid of.

He slightly skipped as he grabbed his things to leave, making sure to grab his wallet and phone. He felt so _light_ , and although he was sure he will soon not feel the same, he still managed to not think of the future (as always) and to live in the moment. Because that, was well, _Barry._

XXX

 **8:20 am**

 _ **Caitlin's POV**_

Caitlin leaned back in her chair in satisfactory. For once, she was _proud_ of herself. She not only finished organizing her lab, but also finished up collecting evidence data for her cases and sent them in, which at the time declared her job done.

Now, she would just wait to find something to do. Which to Caitlin Snow _was_ easy, _right?_ Wrong.

She racked over her mental list of things she had to do today. And well to her suprise, she seemed to have already done _everything._ She was broken out of her focus when she felt her stomach give a low rumble. She didn't even realize that she hadn't eat any breakfast the whole day and in fact, hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Maybe I can go get some Big Belly Burger," she mumbled to herself while leaning back in her chair even more.

"Well, I mean if you don't want what I made you then go right ahead," a voice behind her suggested, which startled Caitlin so much that the chair that she was leaning in began to fall backwards.

Caitlin shrieked, feeling a gust of wind as she closed her eyes, preparing to be hit in the head with the tile floor, but to her suprise,she didn't feel it.

Actually, the chair kinda stopped in mid-air.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right to see the clumsy-guy-who-made-her-spill-her-drink-on-herself holding the back of the chair up, preventing it from falling backwards.

"Sorry," he said, giving her an apologetic grin before pushing the chair back to a standing position.

She rolled her eyes. Why was he here? It seemed like wherever he was, disaster _always_ strikes.

"Why are you here?" she questioned in a stern voice.

"I made you breakfast, and coffee, as a -um you know- sorry for making you spill your coffee present?" He offered, with the food and beverage now in his hand.

Caitlin _really_ just wanted him to just leave. But the word food perked her intrest and from where she was sitting, she had a pretty good waft of a good meal.

She swiveled her chair so she was facing him.

"Thanks," she said, as he handed her the foil-wrapped food and warm coffee.

She quickly set the food and drink on the table and quickly devoured it right in front of him, giving a hum of appreciation to the man that she realized, has yet to give her his name.

"Barry," he said before she could even ask. She gave him a small grin before introducing hersef, her crankiness towards him no longer present now that she ate and didn't bust her head open.

"Those pancakes where delicious by the way," she added.

"I know."

"How did you make these?"

And as they soon indulged into a intimate conversation about pancake recipes, Caitlin soon realized that she felt _excited._

Excited for the future, whether that included Barry or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw, before anyone asks, I really don't have an upload schedule for this story or at all, but I will try to upload as much as I can.** **By the way, sorry that the these few chapters are kinda boring, just trying to get the ball moving in the right direction.xx**

XXX

 ** _2 months later_**

 **3:** **34 pm**

 ** _Barry_** ** _'s POV_**

"T-they dumped gallons of w-water on you!?" Caitlin uttered inbetween giggles, face crimson and a huge smile on her face.

Barry chuckled. For the past 2 months, they had been talking _alot._ And Barry noticed that even though they met such a short time ago, they have gradually began to trust eachother with almost _everything._

"Well, more like a bucket of water baloons as a prank," Barry replied, staring at her lovingly as he replied, "But yea. Hey, it may be funny now, but 14 year old me took it hard, okay?"

Barry and Caitlin sat at a table in CC Jitters, coffee in hand talking about their younger, more awkward highschool selves.

Caitlin doubled over in more fits of giggles, almost spilling her mug of steaming coffee all over the table, which thanks to Barry he steadied on the table before it was able to tip over anymore.

Caitlin sighed happily, looking at her small silver watch. "I'll talk to you later. You _have_ to tell me more of your humiliating high school experiences later."

Barry nodded warmly, still smiling."Be ready at 8, We are going to watch some of the _best_ movies ever made. I swear, the classics _never_ dissapoint."

Caitlin smirked playfully, "See you later Barry." "Don't miss me too much Cait," he replied playfully staring after her as she hopped off of her seat, exited the warm coffee shop and entered the warmer summer day.

Barry sighed hapily. _She is something._ "Barry!" he heard a voice behind him call, and he turned around to see none other than, Iris West.

She was beaming with excitement as she walked towards him with her own coffee in hand. Barry soon realized that for once, he didn't feel any romantic attraction to her anymore as he did a few months ago, but longing to be as close to her as they where before they dated.

Of course, they where somewhat friends _now_ , but Iris was like a sister to him before they dated. And they're more like akward acqaintences right now than that.

"You two are _so_ cute," she chuckled happily, her huge smile growing even bigger.

"Im happy for you Barry, you finally found someone. You seem happier." She smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Barry grinned back before nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Um- actually we aren't dating?" he protested, which after he said so realized that his response sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

Iris smirked. "Sure."

"Iris!" a woman called from the back of the room, grabbing her attention.

"Talk to you later Barry. Good luck with your _future_ girlfriend," she waved, walking towards the direction of the voice.

"Future?"

Iris turned and winked at Barry. "Don't be surprised."

XXX

 **7:49 pm**

 ** _Caitlin's PO_** ** _V_**

Caitlin rummaged through her drawers, trying to find something more appropiate to wear. She was going to wear her usual home attire of a oversized sweatshirt and pajama shorts, but then decided that she should change before Barry got there and saw her in something like _that._

For the past 3 weeks, Barry and Caitlin have been participating in frequent movie nights together, which consisted of them ordering food, watching countless chick flicks and horror movies, and Barry staying over and sleeping on the couch while she slept in her bedroom.

Caitlin eventually found herself looking forward to these nights, where she could let her guard down and just relax, and although she was aware that she had only known Barry for about 2 months and he had already stayed over her apartment countless times, shared some of his well kept secrets, and even took her to meet his parents, she felt _normal._

Her phone vibrated with her ringtone and she sighed deeply before answering it.

"Hello?"

 **Hey, um- so I'm kinda outside right now, so if you can just let me in it would be splendid."**

"Why are you so early?"

 **"Because I want to spend the most time with my best friend as possible. Now can you _please_ open the door?"**

"No."

 **"Why?"**

"Because I'm not dressed yet!"

 **"J** **ust throw on a sweatshirt or something!"**

"But-"

 **"Cait..."**

"Ugh, fine. Just...wait a sec."

She hung up the phone and stuffed her clothes that littered the closet floor in her dresser before scurrying to the door in her socks and oversized Dodgers sweatshirt, deciding that she wouldn't change. She was supposed to be comfortable anyway.

She opened the door for Barry full of excitment, and soon they set up everything to watch the first movie of their movie marathon, _Back to the Future_.

"You'll love it," Barry beamed confidently as sat on the couch next to Caitlin. He slipped under the blanket where Caitlin sat and pressed play, Caitlin leaning her head on his shoulder as the film began.

 **12:28 am**

 ** _Barry's POV_**

The ending credits rolled to the fifth movie they had watched and Barry was still wide awake.

"Did you like it?" he asked Caitlin, who was now snuggled against him, her head on his chest and the blanket still covering them both.

But instead of a response, he was answered with light breathing. He turned his head slightly to see Caitlin peacefully sleeping.

He turned off the movie before slowly getting up and picking her up in his arms bridal style. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently as he carried her to her room and layed her on the bed.

"Goodnight Cait," he murmered, tucking her in the sheets before flashing out of Caitlin's apartment and into the now chilly night.


End file.
